The Dragon Queen
by Rell and Lala Girl
Summary: Just read please.


**I know this is going to be a bit like "Aliens" but it came to my mind so emjoy ;)**

* * *

Grey eyes looked around as it's owner walked into a dark alley. The one with grey eyes was Orihime. A girl with a body that many guys would be drooling over and girls jealous of. Her orange hair flow down to her back and barrettes held it away from her eyes. Her black sweater clung to her womanly curves, that led to wide hips, that led to a ass that men would love to pound into. Just like Aizen would.

Aizen was your typical rapist. He'd swarm around for innocent looking girls and corner them and rape them, leaving their bodies behind. His brown eyes were on Orihime as he licked his lips. He came out of the shadows when Orihime was deep within the alleyway and did his usual plan.

"Why hello there young Miss. What are you doing out here at this time of night?" Aizen asked in his soothing voice with a fake smile.

"I'm on my way home from a long day of work." Orihime smiled sweetly. "Would you like to come over for dinner. He shouldn't be there till ten from his job. You could stay there with me and keep me company."

"That sounds great. Well, let's go."

Orihime led him two more blocks from the alley and stopped in front of a light blue house. A white gate stood around it protectively. They walked up the white porch and Orihime unlocked the door, took off their shoes and went to the living room.

The living room had wooden floors that shined with three navy blue couches facing the 55' flat screen tv that had blue-ray. An X-box was held by a shelf that was under the tv and the games were stacked neatly near it.

"You can sit down if you like. Do want anything to drink?" Orihime asked sweetly.

"Tea, please. Thank You."

Orihime nodded and hurried to the kitchen, making the tea. Aizen waited for a few seconds before creeping into the kitchen. He walked up behind Orihime and turned her around quickly and kissed her roughly. Orihime squirmed and pushed against his chest, but he paid it no heed.

Aizen hurried and dragged her body to a room that seemed to be hers and threw her on the bed. He un-dressed quickly and pinned her body down. Orihime begged him to stop but Aizen was enjoying the view of her squirming body and teary eyes.

He tore away her clothes, then nimbled on her neck, giving delicious hickeys all over. He slowly went down to her breast and tweaked her nipple. Orihime squeaked in return at the action. Aizen started to twirl her nipples in a circle as Orihime moaned lowly. Aizen grinned and started to suck on her sensitive beads. He lightly nipped at them making Orihime squirm in discomfort.

Orihime started to angrily struggle when Aizen was at her private. He held her down by her hips and started to lick her clit making Orihime pant and softly moan. Aizen then push his tongue through her tight entrance. He thrusted his tongue in and out and lick the juices that Orihime squirted out as she begged him to stop many, many times.

His throbbing erection was red-angry, hungry to get in the tight, hot pussy(1). He thrusted harshly in Orihime making her scream in pain. Blood started to lubricate Aizen;s erection as Aizen mercilessly thrusted into Orihime. Orihime had tears running down her cheeks hard. It seemed like forever until Aizen felt that he was about to come when a sharp bite came to the head of his penis.

Aizen stopped and yelled in pain as he hurriedly pulled out of Orihime. His penis was bleeding, but not alot. He felt Orihime push him onto his back and hopped onto his chest. A knife gleamed before it was plunged into Aizen's arm. He screamed in pain once again.

"It was very wrong and rude of you to rape me when I nicely invited you into my home. Have you no manners?" Orihime smiled evilly. "But I'm glad you came. I could lay more of these eggs and get them out of my body. They've been weighing me down for a while."

Aizen's eyes widened as he saw a tube come out of Orihime's vagina. He gaped in shocked and the tube hurriedly went to his mouth and into his throat. He gagged as he felt many things being shoved down his throat. Orihime punched him hard and knocked him unconscious. Orhimie sighed as the fertilized eggs finally were gone and she felt much lighter.

"So, I see you had some fun here when I left to go and hunt." a deep, baritone voice said as an orange-haired man came from the hall-way. Orihime smiled and jumped into the man's arms and deeply kissed him. Their tongues clashed against each other, but the man's tongue won the dominance as usual.

"I laid many eggs in him. He looks like he's strong enough for ten if them. Don't you think so as well Ichigo?" Orihime asked as Ichigo picked Aizen up and went to the basement.

"You're the queen. You decide who is worthy enough to hold our beloved eggs." Ichigo answered as he chained Aizen's arms to the wall."I found another human that would be food for the little ones." Ichigo said as he went upstairs to come back down with a handsome blue-haired man(2).Orihime observed him as Ichigo also chained him next to Aizen. She suddenly gasped in pain and clutched her abdomen.

"Already?" Ichigo rosed an eyebrow.

" Yes, the eggs have shifted. A lot of them have. It was more painful than the other ones." Orihime said as she kneeled onto the cold floor and put her hands on the floor, raising her hips cocoa eyes turned into a gold as he saw his mate giving him her consent. Ichigo transformed into an orange dragon, his bones popping and shifting was the only noise in the quiet basement.

Soon moans, mewls,groans, and grunting could be heard from the room. The two beings became one as Ichigo thrusted into Orihime and grunting. Orihime moaned wantonly and loudly as Ichigo's huge dick dove into her the pleasure became too much for them as they came together.

Orihime moans got higher by one pitch as her walls hurriedly clamped around Ichigo. Ichigo moaned lowly at the tightness and spilled his seed within her womb, fertilizing the awaiting groaned as Ichigo pulled out of her and felt the cum dribble out of her entrance to the floor. Ichigo started to lick Orihime clean with his forked tongue.

"It's completed." Orihime smiled.

Both, Ichigo and Orihime heard the froze of breathing. They turned to see Aizen staring at the with eyes wide as the moon and mouth as huge as the grand canyon.

"H-h-h-he...d-d-did he j-just t-turn into a-a DRAGON!" Aizen stuttered in shock.

The orange dragon turned it's whole body towards Aizen before stepping closer to him. Slowly, the scales started to meld in together and claws and fangs went away and Aizen saw the orange haired man. He was punched in the gut, Ichigo rose his knee fast towards Aizen's face.

When Aizen looked up, he felt his face... crack? Aizen began to fell something moning in his chest. He looked down and saw small figures moving about like a baby would in a womb. He started to feel like he was going to throw up, and pain in his chest. The pain continued to grow til Aizen began to scream in pain. His eyes widened as he felt something come up his throat and forced it's way out of his mouth.

Aizen began to cough and looked down to see an orange baby dragon. He felt more of them come up his throat. Two, four, six, eight, and then they stopped coming. Aizen sighed in relief but was stopped by a painful ache in his chest that came back again.

"You've fed my children well, for they are healthy and strong. The new guardians will soon pop out of your chest and grow stronger and protect the queen." Ichigo said to Aizen who screamed in pain once again.

Soon Aizen felt his ribs burst open and many more small bodies hit the floor. Screeches of the newborns ranged throughout the room. Orihime watched as they came crawling to her. The new guardians spread out their wings to show how mighty they were to their mother.

Orihime smiled at the display and nuzzled all of them. Ichigo, as a dragon, came around Orihime and settled around the family wrapping his tail around Orihime's waist. He looked into her grey eyes and nuzzled her and his hatchlings and roared out to the world of the new dragons that will soon fly in the heavens.

* * *

**So... IDK what to say about this. This have been bothering my mind for a few days so I just wrote it and this how it turned out.**

**REVIEW ABOUT MY FIRST LEMON AND ATTEMPTED RAPE PLEASE! IK I probably sucked at this fanfic, but oh well. Who gives a fuq anyway.**

**(1) I don't like saying that word...it sounds dirtier than dirty.**

**(2) In case ju didn't know that's Grimm. **

**I'm so so so so sorry Grimm that I made ju food T-T.**


End file.
